


Never Normal with Us

by WhatHistoryForgets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Berner children, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Implied Moblit Berner/Rico Brzenska, Implied Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Levihan Children, Springles Children, Tumblr: levihanweek, levihanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHistoryForgets/pseuds/WhatHistoryForgets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levihan week prompt: Childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Normal with Us

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.
> 
> I thought I'd try to write for Levihan week, but I don't have a tumblr so... (http://levihanweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm not sure this story entirely fits the first prompt of childhood, but when I started writing this is what I ended up with. I hope you enjoy it either way.
> 
> ..this is my first time posting any of my writing online so.. yeah. fyi.

 

“Ha! Hange is their mother. YOU are their father. What were you expecting?”

Levi just glared at Erwin as he spoke. “Seriously, Levi. Did you think that your oddities would just cancel each other out?”

“A man could hope. Isn’t that the shit you’ve been spouting to humanity for all these years? Hope.”

Erwin just chuckled. “Yes, Levi… and then we defeated the titans.”

* _flashback*_

_After rescuing Eren and Historia from the Reiss family Historia was able to explain Eren’s special ability. Eren was able to control the will of the titans. When used properly his will became theirs. With this new found power, Eren was able to keep most of the titans away from the scouts as they made their way to the Jaeger family basement. Unfortunately time was not too kind. With hundreds of titans roaming around within wall Maria the home collapsed more and part of the basement was breached. Many documents holding research and notes were crumpled and faded, but that did not deter the ever optimistic Hange Zoe. Spending a week straight going over Mr. Jaeger’s notes she was able to decipher what it was that he put into Eren. With that she and Moblit worked another straight week to counteract the titan gene. Using her new formula, Hange created a gas-like substance that she had hoped would be able turn the titans back to humans._

_The lingering members of the scouting legion looked on from atop the remains of wall Maria. Eren in titan form called the titans towards the wall where the research group sat waiting with Hange’s latest experiment. It was now or never. As the titans came stomping forwards following Eren’s call everyone was on high alert. If this experiment failed they had to act fast to take out the titans in order to give the research team time to escape. Everyone slightly more hesitant with the knowledge that the titans were once human, but if it was not done then there would be no second chance. It’s still a kill or be killed world._

_“On my signal!” Yelled out Hange to her team._

_“Three!” She yelled. Levi looked to his left as Eren and Ymir landed on the wall, safely away from the gas zone. Levi was not willing to let test the effects the gas could have on the two titan shifters while they were still needed. Looking forward, Levi could only watch from atop the wall planning which of the titans he would attack first if this plan fell apart._

_“Two!” The closer the titans came Levi could not take his eyes off the abnormal looking one running straight at Hange._

_“One!” That was the one. Legs and arms bent at odd angles… crawling extremely fast for something so distorted… heading straight for the… the what? The one person he had left? The one friend he could trust? The one person he loved?_

_“Now! Release the gas!!” Hange yelled. Clarity came to Levi in that moment. He would protect Hange at all costs._

_Purple gas filled the air surrounding those below. It was hard to see anything beneath them and the soldiers on the wall were growing antsy. It was quiet, too quiet. Fright and curiosity overwhelmed Levi and without another thought he scaled down the wall to ground below._

_As the gas began to clear it was evident Hange’s experiment was a success. People laid askew on the ground. All unconscious. Not a single titan in sight. The soldiers were in stunned silence. It worked. It really worked. As other came down from the wall following their Captain’s lead many began to cry at the sight. All the lives lost would not be in vain. They had found a cure. There was hope for humanity after all. With orders from Levi, the soldiers snapped out of their stupor and brought the unconscious villagers to the make-shift medical bay they had set up. Moblit sent word to Erwin and Commander Pixis. The gas was distributed throughout the garrison troops as small group of scouts relayed instructions and monitored its use. With desperate use 95% of the titans within wall Maria were cured in 3 months. That’s when the people celebrated._

_In the Trost district, the scouting legion and garrison troops celebrated their great success together._

_“We did it! We did it. We really did it.” Could be heard murmured throughout the crowd of soldiers as Erwin finished his congratulatory speech._

_Levi was happy, but felt uncertain. What was to become of the scouting legion now? They were still titans outside of the walls that needed to be cured, but what then. With the capture and cure of the beast titan no one had to fear being turned into a titan anymore. Killing titans had been his job for so long. He was good at it. Erwin was a great leader and good with politics and Hange had her research. . As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t good anything else.  As happy as he was, Levi couldn’t help but feel a little insecure._

_“Levi…” Levi’s eyes grew wide as Hange spoke his name. ‘When did she approach me?’ Levi thought._  
 _“What is it Shitty Glasses?” Levi asked as turned around, his shock to her sudden appearance fully hidden._  
 _Hange grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her. Without warning Hange leaned forward slightly then placed hard kiss on his lips. “What was that for?” He questioned, his ears growing red._  
 _“We did it.”_  
 _“No, you did it.”_  
 _Ignoring him Hange continued, “We did it Levi. We survived… I love you. “_  
 _Levi couldn’t hide his shock, “What? I—“_  
 _Another kiss, this time softer. “You don’t need to say anything… You’re actions have always been more graceful than your words, Levi.”_

_Hange let her hands slip from his face to his shoulders. She placed her forehead against Levi’s. With that action he let loose the breath he was holding and placed his hands on her waist and stayed like that for a moment. Hange grabbed Levi’s hand, “Let’s go. Pulling Levi behind her, Hange led her way out of the party and through the streets of Trost. With every step Levi took behind her his future became a little bit less uncertain._

_Within a year, Hange and Levi built a home in a meadow outside of the walls. Hange pregnant with their first child. A few months later they had a boy named Sebastian. A year and a half after Sebastian’s birth they planned to have another. They ended up with twins, a girl and boy._

_***************_

Levi shook his head at the memory. That was what led to his current predicament… or to call it what it really was… another lazy afternoon, watching his children play while talking with Erwin. 

“What do you want for them Levi? What do you want from them?”

Levi did not have a moment to think about Erwin’s question as he was interrupted by a click-clacking sound. Sighing heavily Levi did not even have to look towards the house to know what was making the noise.

“Get off the roof!” He yelled to a now 7 year old Sebastian (an order he found himself repeating daily) while hearing his youngest, 5 year old Corbin, whine in the background ‘Don’t touch me with that Lo!” to his only daughter, Alora, who just happened to be chasing her twin brother around with a stick covered in some slimy green substance. “Nooo! Ewwww… It’s cold, Lo… and sticky.”

Another sigh, “Don’t make me come up there Sebastian. You know I will.” Sebastian just waited then laughed as his father started to climb up the tree by the house. Erwin laughed loudly hearing Levi’s mumbled “I don’t know why your mother wanted the house so close to this tree in the first place.”

Levi wasn’t really sure what a normal childhood was, having grown up in the underground as a criminal, but he knew he wanted his children to have one. But Erwin was right. With Hange as their mother and him as their father normal was never really part of the equation.

His home with Hange experienced daily experiments (which often led to some sort of grand mess) and weekly expeditions deeper into the forests. On top of that, the closest village more than a mile away. His children’s only regular social interactions were with their eccentric and mildly awkward (to put it nicely) parents. Erwin visited often (seriously, he might as while live there), but did not help normalize anything as he read to them philosophical theories, wartime strategies, and filled their heads with stories of great historical leaders from the old world.

Sure, the children accompanied their parents on trips back within the walls when their parents reported their findings of life beyond the walls to the new Commander, but development outside of the walls was slow. People were still afraid. Many of the people and families that lived outside of the walls were members or former members of the scouting legion. People that had survived and still felt caged when within the walls.

The kids did have regular interaction with Candace Springer the five year old daughter of Connie and Sasha Springer, who lived with her parents in the nearby village and was just as wild, Kooky, and food driven. When the titans were cured the surviving people from Ragako had hesitations about returning to their destroyed village. With the help of Connie, Hange was able to talk them into building and occupying the first village outside of the walls. Although still hesitant, with humanity’s strongest living a mile away they warmed up to the adventure.

The only other children they interacted with frequently were 6 year old Elliot Berner, son of Moblit and Rico, and their 4 year old daughter Lila. If he had to put a definition on a normal childhood it would be that of Elliot and Lila Berner. The Berner family continued to live in Trost district. From his conversations with Moblit and Rico he knew that their kids spend a lot of time with other children in their neighborhood and Elliot has already started school. Moblit and Rico socialized often and since Moblit was no longer chasing after Hange he was more relaxed and laid back. From the outside, it looked like Moblit and Rico were able to balance work and family quite nicely.

However, Levi wasn’t sure how good his children were for the Berner’s health as Elliot appeared to be a rule follower and Sebastian’s and Alora’s wild curiosity seemed to bring out the boy’s more high strung, and erratic behavior. On top of that, it appeared Lila was quite enamored with the slightly more cautious and cleanly Corbin, much to the boy’s dismay. Hange always laughed freely as she watched her youngest son try to escape the doting daughter of her former assistant. Yes, subtract the crazy that is his family and the Berner kids had what Levi liked to call a normal childhood.

Finally getting Sebastian on solid ground Levi settled back down in his seat next to Erwin who just raised an eyebrow in his direction with that ridiculous grin smeared across his face.

“You know—“  
“Don’t say a word.”  
Erwin raised his hands in defeat, but the knowing grin never left his face.

Although, Levi would never grow tired of the look of pure curiosity written on each of his children’s faces as when they spotted a new animal. The wide eyed look of amazement when they came upon a waterfall for the first time.  Their stifled giggles when one of their mother’s “treats” she tried to cook up blew up in her face completely covering the kitchen in flour and sugar (this happened more often than Levi liked to admit) that turned into wild laughter when Levi would yell from the other room “You better clean that up!” Or the bliss that shows when they bite into one of his own treats he has made especially for them. Or the love that is visible in their eyes any time they look at him. No, Levi couldn’t say he’d really change anything.

**_Splat_ **

Or so he thought…

“Lo…” Alora looked at her father with sparkles in her eyes and a wide smile on her face… hands covered in mossy green slime. Erwin couldn’t hide his smile (not that he was trying that hard). “Did you just throw slime at me?”

“Mom calls it pond scum daddy.” She smiles wider as she speaks.  
Not even a heartbeat later Sebastian is running up to the pair “Slime fightttttttttt!” he yells as he throws more of the pond scum at his father. And with that they children were off, screaming with glee as their father chased them around the meadow. Erwin let loose a boisterous laugh.

“What are they up to?” Hange asked Erwin as she walked out of the home.  
“Slime fight.”  
“Oh, that sounds fun.” Her own smile forming on her lips.  
“Mhm, if they weren’t his own kids I’d be afraid for their lives.”  
“…you might still want to be afraid for them.”  
“He said he wanted them to have a normal childhood.”  
“Ha. With him as their father…” she chuckled, “and myself as their mother, this is as normal as it gets.”

Erwin just hummed in agreement as Hange sat down in the seat Levi previously occupied while they both watch Sebastian and Alora attack their father mercilessly with the green goo. Corbin came and sat in his mother’s lap preferring to stay out of this slime fight.

A while later Levi marched back to his home with a scowl on his face, carrying a child under each arm, all three of them covered in slime. As he passed, carrying his children straight to the washroom no doubt, Hange and Erwin couldn’t help but laugh at the triumphant look upon both children’s faces and the ghost of a smile on Levi’s own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this image of Levi as the type of father that is easily manipulated into joining his kid's activities. Like they know what to do or say to get dad to do what they want.. The best part being he doesn't even realize it and Erwin's just like 'dude they're playing you' and for just a few seconds Levi's mind is totally blown, but then he continues to do it all anyways because he doesn't really care as long as his children as smiling.


End file.
